This invention relates to prefabricated place settings and particularly to a roll of disposable place setting sections.
It has long been recognized that conventional china dishes and metal eating utensils are impractical for many occasions such as picnics and barbecues or for use in large informal gatherings at which meals are to be served. In consequence, disposable dishes and utensils are commonly used at such events. However, such items still require to be arranged into table place settings and to this extent provide no advantage over conventional items.
The provision of an instant place setting which is provided by this invention overcomes this and other disadvantages in a manner not revealed in the known prior art.